Jeremiah Sinclair
Jeremiah Sinclair *Initiate of the Order of Hermes, House Ex Miscellanea *leader of 7th Heaven cabal *Thrall of Naberius *Silver Fang kinfolk Austere Howl *played by Damiana *Occupation: English Teacher, Denver Heights High School *member of Berkeley Lake Chantry *member of Othala House Chantry *model:Josh Holloway *Character Sheet *Family: Benedict Aurelius Ambrosiusfather, Catherine Sinclairmother, Aurelien Sinclair (brother), Justinia Sinclair (daughter), Kirsten Nornsdottir (daughter) *PC allies: Ailey Huxley, Althea Von Brandt, Beth McCarthy, Carl Trask, Hana Irvine, Jake Mayfield, James Specht, Jennifer Delucian, John Deacon Preston, Keegan Raghnall, Lerrick Walker, Manjee Simon, Megara Mayfield, Stefan Michaelsson, Taithlea Drake Jeremiah's History "You know what the Technocracy are? No? Let me tell you. They're people who think that the world would be better off for human people if there were no werelions, no werewolves, nobody with magic powers and that all the spirits went to sleep and stayed that way. They're the people who want humans to stick to worrying about if coke tastes better than pepsi and to care more about who's voted for American Idol than President of the United States." He yanked the book from Alex and tossed it. "And I was warned and warned that they were dangerous and didn't believe in them. I treated my uber new magic powers like a kid in a candy shop-- and I got on their radar and it was only dumb luck I got away the first time. But I got my four other mages, my entire cabal in Florida, killed and I ran. I just panicked and I ran-- and the Technocrats chased me, hunted me, and I stole cars and I got shot and I bled my way across the southern united states and every time people tried to help me... they died. And I ran. I ran to my father and brought the Technocracy with me and he got there in time to save my life but he had to crash reality on itself to kill them, to end them and to make people forget what they were seeing and because he crashed reality... reality crashed back!" Jeremiah Sinclair is one of the better connected characters in Dusk. He has a place in both of the major chantries and his family is known, sometimes notoriously so, by the Garou. Many of the teen characters know him from the school as well. Jeremiah has been in Denver since late April 2010. Before then, he was in a self-destructive fugue in New Orleans following the violation of the local caern in Northern Californa within the sept of Perdition's Tears. He pulled out of it during May-November but it was meeting Naberius that jump-started him back towards Ascension. In November 2010-January 2011, Jeremiah became a guardian of Dreadlor's Crystal Cavern and was involved in several adventures including help saving Illayna Constantine's life on the Winter Solstice. He's been juggling being a teacher and developing a new revolutionary form of kabbalistic magic, being a father and kinfolk and friend. His former apprentice Xavier left him to pursue an independent path and he's become very close to Cyrus Gallagher with a distinct sexual tension between him and Manjee they have not yet acted on. Helping his first love Jennifer save her Garou twin brother Luka was one of the major events in his life but he remains cautious in his direct involvement with the Garou. However, he is following the lead of the likes of Ailey and Stefan regarding the local battle between the Concordiat and the Black Spirals. Category:Mage Category:Kinfolk Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Order of Hermes Category:Austere Howl Category:Silver Fang Category:Ex Miscellenae